


The morning after

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Feels, Christmas Party, Drunk Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Morning After, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Bruce wakes up the next day after the Avengers had their Christmas party. To his surprise he isn't alone...





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt of Science Bros. I'm not sure if I made it work though XD

Bruce wakes up to the sun shining through the window. Jeez, he forgot to pull the curtains close like he usually does. He sneezes slightly, before crawling out of the bed, half walking, half stumbling to he window and closing the curtains.

 

Damn. The rum-cocktail Clint was serving yesterday was a bit too much, it seems. He still feels dizzy. In his age he should really quit drinking. Or at least quit too strong cocktails.

 

He turns around, ready to head back to bed, when he sees a silhouette moving under his blanket. What the... heck... is happening!? Who is in his room?

 

It can't be an assassin or thief... because why would he be in his bed then?

 

Too big for a cat... and there is no dog in the Tower either.

 

He pulls the curtains open again, his gaze falling on a brown-haired head sticking out under the blanket. Wait... he knows that head...

 

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice can be heard from under the blanket. "Turn off the light!"

 

Bruce closes the curtains swiftly, his heart racing.

 

What? How... when... why? Why is Tony lying in his bed? Did they... He walks back to his bed like he is in a dream. It's probably his exhaustion from last night that makes him lie down again despite the awkward situation. When he turns to lie on his back, he feels Tony drape his arm around his waist.

 

"Jeez," Tony curses. "You are cold."

 

Bruce pulls the blanket further up to cover their bodies. "Did we..." He pauses. "You know...?"

 

He throws a curious glance towards Tony, but the latter doesn't answer. His breath goes even, he is sound asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this is so awkward! I love Science Bros, but I'm not sure if I can make them work as a couple. What do you think? I'm curious to hear your opinions <3
> 
> Also... what do you think: Did they... or didn't they? :D


End file.
